MultiDimension Obsession
by Amandine Savaenirs
Summary: Belarus visits England and asks for him to help her get Russia to love her. Unfortunately, England read the wrong spell, and, well...you'll see.
1. Entrance to the World

She was fed up with her brother's refusal to marriage. He was going to marry her if it was the last thing he ever did.

Belarus once overheard her brother mention that England was adept at the magical arts. She figured that if she paid the English nation a visit, he would help her.

The meeting didn't go as expected. She entered his house the same way she would enter her elder brother's- through the open window of the room he was in. Looking back, it probably wasn't the best way to enter a house.

It took much coaxing, threatening, and even pleading on her part to get England to perform the spell.

She stood in the middle of a pentagram on the floor as England chanted out magical words. Anticipation flowed in her veins as the floor glowed. There was a great flash of light, temporarily blinding her.

Belarus awoke to something poking into her side. Her blonde hair was in the way of her field of vision, and she pushed it out of the way, turning her body vertically. Her purple eyes met the sight of the barrel of a flintlock rifle. It was a type of gun she hadn't seen in years, not since before the Revolution.

The man pointing the gun at her wore a white baseball cap, reading "Marines" in English letters. He wore a white uniform with a blue ascot and blue boots. He squatted at her side.

"Ma'am, please state your name and business at this base. All unauthorized personnel are to be dealt with immediately due to the imminent presence of the St—"

Belarus cut him off, "Where is brother? What have you done to him?" She produced a knife from one of the holsters hidden in her dress skirts and held it out to his neck.

It took the man a few seconds to realize that she was hostile, and he looked down the scope of his rifle at her, "Ma'am, if you don't lower your weapon, I will be forced to shoot."

Belarus ignored him and pushed the knife farther into his throat, drawing blood and severing his head. He was uncooperative, and would not tell her about big brother. He deserved his fate.

She pushed herself off the ground, and wiped the blood from the knife off onto her dress, before taking in her surroundings. She was standing in the middle of a steel-lined hallway. One end contained more light, so she headed briskly towards that end after sheathing her knife, taking care not the step in the man's blood. She didn't want to bloody her shoes.

When she reached the end of the hallway she found that not only was it a dead end, but a dead end with a window. She treated the window the same way as she treated all other windows- as doors.

Using her top-notch gymnastics skills that she had garnered from all the years of chasing her brother, and before that in the various wars she had fought for him. She took a running start and started into a front handspring, sending her flying feet-first into the window.

In retrospect, that may not have been that great of an idea. The window opened right onto a ledge and it was only her excellent reflexes that kept her from plummeting into the sea. She grabbed on to the ledge and pulled herself back up.

From that ledge, she got a nice view of her surroundings. She appeared to be on a base of some kind. There was an ocean below her and she could see on the horizon what looked like a ship.

Old-styled cannons sat on the ledges around her, almost as if she had fallen into one of America's _Pirates of the Caribbean_ films. She had seen Lithuania watching part of it once, but it bored her and she left the room.

She removed two knifes, and one at a time placed them into the wall behind the broken remains of the window. Then, using the top of the window as a foothold, she pulled herself slowly up the cliff.

Eventually, Belarus reached the top of the cliff. By that time the knives she used to scale the cliff had been destroyed, leaving her down two knives. It wasn't the worst climb she'd ever done, at least not compared to the time she had scaled that warhead to help brother paint anti-capitalist phrases all over it. She would do anything for Brother.

She sat down on the side of the ledge. That ship on the horizon had gotten closer, and she could barely make out what looked like a comically drawn skull-and-crossbones wearing a straw hat. She paid it no heed, and removed the three remaining knives from their thigh holsters. _Three would have to suffice_ she thought, _until I can find more._

There was rustling behind her, and she reacted a tad late. The perpetrator had already moved around and removed the knives from her lap. She felt the barrel of a gun pressed against the back of her head. There was more movement behind her and she counted twelve men. Each one had a rifle, all of which were set to fire at any minute.

There was a man's voice, "Put your hands up!" She did as she was told. "Turn around!" She stood up. Belarus was outnumbered, disarmed, in a strange place, and didn't even have Liet -the most unwanted of the unwanted- to back her up.

Turning, she found that more people had arrived since the initial twelve; she counted at least seven more. Two men with dark skin rushed forward and clamped a heavy pair of black handcuffs onto her arms.

Belarus scanned through the crowds, looking for the man who took her knives. She found him, a scrawny but limber-looking blond youth who looked similar to a frightened Latvia. Letting a small smirk grow on her face, she narrowed her eyes at him and shot him a glare that used to make Russia himself cringe.

Unfortunately, she was unceremoniously shoved away, so she did not get to see the boy's reaction.

**Meanwhile:**

England frantically searched every corner and crevice of his house, looking for the Belorussian woman who had disappeared in a flash of light. If Russia found out that he had poofed away Belarus…well, Russia might not be too upset. If he did get upset…

In a small moment of inspiration, he rushed over to his spell book, reading the page it was open to. "Bloody hell…"

In his fear of being around the very nation that scared Russia, he had accidently chanted the wrong spell; the love spell was on the same page as the multi-dimension spell. "I wonder where I've sent her…" England wondered aloud, not noticing the open volume of One Piece lying on the floor.

**Well, First of all, I don't own Hetalia, or One Piece. If I did, well, Belarus would appear a LOT more in Hetalia, and Frobin would be canon in One Piece.**

**Yeah, this is my first crossover fic EVER. So I'm sorry if it's pathetic, I'm best at writing small vignettes. **

**I don't know WHERE exactly, this idea came from, because I find it strange and egotistical, since I cosplay as both Belarus and Luffy. **

**That's all I care to say right now~**

**Reviewers get cookies~**


	2. Meeting the Crazy

"Who do you work for, miss? Why have you arrived in a Marine Base?" The man in the Marine uniform paced in front of her, hands behind his back.

The Belorussian woman had been tied to a chair so she wouldn't attempt to strangle the Marine. Said chair had been nailed to the floor.

She glowered at the man through lidded eyes. "I told you, _sir,"_ she stressed the honorific in sarcasm, "I'm looking for my brother. His name is Ivan Braginski."

When the man did not react, she breathed in slightly, "Big Brother Russia." There was still no reaction.

"I have never heard of anyone or anything named Ivan Braginski, or Russia. Miss, we only want the truth, and we'll let you go."

"QUIT SCREWING WITH ME!" Her temper had finally boiled over. These people didn't know the great behemoth country of Russia, a world super power? This was a lie. "HOW CAN YOU NOT HAVE HEARD OF THE GREAT NATION OF RUSSIA! EVERYTHING THAT I SAID WAS TRUE, _IDDYET!_ QUIT YOUR DESPICABLE LIES!_"_

She found her head turned to one side, and her cheek stinging. The Marine's hand was raised, "You are being uncooperative. Russia, who ever he or it is, does not exist."

Belarus slowly returned her face to its proper position. _That's it. When I get my knives back, he is the first to die._

A young boy ran into the room, "Commander Teldur! The Straw Hat Pirates have been spotted! What are your orders?" _Straw Hat Pirates? Is he referring to that ship with a pirate flag with a hat? If so, these people have pathetic warning systems._

Belarus began to struggle in her handcuffs. _These people in front of me appear to be the law-keepers. Pirates are pirates. They are on opposite sides of the law, meaning that a scuffle is in order. That'll be the perfect time to get out of here and find what information I can find on… where ever it is that I have landed. _She began to scan the room. The key to her heavy handcuffs was on the opposite wall.

Commander Teldur and the boy ran out of the room when a loud boom resonated through the walls. Belarus was left alone in the chamber, still trying to figure out how she could get the key.

She finally came to the conclusion that she would get the pirates to do so, if they came through. If not, she would try throwing her shoe at the wall. Any plan was better than no plan.

Belarus waited, and waited, and waited. Despite all the yelling, gunfire, and calls to 'defend flank A', the pirates did not come through the room. Sighing in defeat, she began using her left foot to fiddle with the strap of her Mary Janes on her right foot.

As she was finally getting the strap off, the adjacent wall exploded and a young boy ran in. He had messy black hair covered by a straw hat, wore a red open shirt that exposed a giant scar on his chest, and a pair of short jeans. The boy's mouth was open, and only one syllable resonated, "!"

The boy stopped yelling, noticing that there was no meat in the room. Only a young woman with long platinum blonde hair tied up in a chair.

Belarus gestured at the key's position on the wall with her head. "That key. I can get up if you get me that key to unlock my handcuffs."

The boy didn't move an inch, "Who're you?"

"I'm Natalia Arlyovska, but people call me Belarus." She was waiting for some sort of reaction that could tell her that these Marines were lying to her. Albeit, her nation wasn't very well known, but she was still hoping that it had been a huge joke.

The boy gave a humongous grin, "Nice to meetcha! I'm Monkey D. Luffy! I'm gonna be the Pirate King!" The kid turned around and picked the key off the wall, and walked over to where she sat.

_Whatever in the hell is a Pirate King? Well, it's no matter. This kid reminds me of America a little too much, and I'm sure that if I hadn't protected brother during the Cold War, America would never know who I was. I doubt Luffy's the most reliable source for information on this place._

There was a loud 'clang' as her handcuffs clattered to the ground and she stood up, rubbing her wrists, "Spasiba."

"Spasi-ba? What's that mean?"

"Thank you."

The boy grinned again, a smile that lit up the whole room, "No problem!" A noise emanated from his stomach. "I'm hungry! Do you know where the kitchen is?"

Belarus was taken aback. This kid was a pirate? He was probably just a chore boy on board the ship with wannabe dreams. "Ny- No." She forced herself not to use her native tongue, as it was obvious that this imbecile did not understand it. "I do not know where the kitchen is, but I do have to find my knives and get out of here. There are bound to be knives in the kitchen."

Luffy ignored the last sentence and raced off ahead through the door of the room, screaming for meat. She followed suit, figuring that she would tag along with the pirates for more information.

She watched the kid run through the halls, eventually turning a sharp left screaming "MEAT!"

Belarus followed Luffy into the kitchen, and watched him plow through the Marines' food supply. She headed over to a cutting board, and picked up a pair of cutting knives that smelled vaguely of onion. _Ah well, at least when I slash, it will sting more than usual._ Those were stashed in holsters under her dress, and she picked up a large serrated bread knife to have on hand.

She turned back to the boy, who had surprisingly stopped eating meat and started eating something that vaguely resembled pasta.

_I might as well find out what their intentions are._ "Why did you attack this place?"

Luffy looked up from the food, looking sheepish. "We ran out of food, and the fish weren't biting. So when we saw the base, we figured that they would have food!"

_That seems…rather…odd… If he is any reflection of the actual pirates and their captain, then they must be friendly people. All the more advantageous for me._

**Meanwhile…**

"England? You in there?" There was pounding at the manor's door. "Well, I'm letting myself in!" The door was opened, and the man walked inside into the hallway.

The British man rushed up to America, a scared look on his face, "You bloody idiot!" England slammed the door after Alfred, "This was the WORST time to come!"

"Chillax, Iggy. What's so terrible?"

"I…I kind of sent Russia's little sister to another dimension. Which dimension, I don't know."

"YOU WHAT?"

**And chapter 2 is here~! I apologize for my late update, my editor (AHEM, Hungary-san!) was having a hard time returning the edited chapter to me. **

**Today is Belarusian Independence Day, the day in 1944 that Belarus was completely liberated from German forces by the Soviet army. Tomorrow is American Independence Day, which was the day in 1776 that the Declaration of Independence was signed in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Tis a very nice city. Happy Independence Days to whomever celebrates them~!**

**Please Review, for cookies and pudding~!**


	3. Of Rubbermen and American Idiots

"YOU SHITTY RUBBER!" Belarus watched with mild amusement as a blond man wearing a black suit broke a hole in the wall on her blind side and kicked the boy in the head. _Must be another pirate. Probably one of the senior members of the crew. But I do wonder what he meant by 'rubber'._

The man turned his head in the direction that didn't include her in his line of view, "OI! MARIMO! GET YOUR SHITTY ASS IN HERE, I FOUND HIM!"

There was the shuffling of booted feet against the floor and the call of, "SHUT THE HELL UP, ERO-COOK!"

There was still more shuffling, and suddenly the blond called, "NO, YOU IDIOT! HE'S RIGHT HERE! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU GET LOST ON A STRAIGHT PATH?" Belarus began to wonder what kind of pirates these were.

Luffy turned and looked at her, his face still stuffed with food, "Ne, Lady, why—"

He was cut off as the blond man turned, and he got a look at his face. Well, to be honest, he reminded her of France a bit. He had a bit of stubble towards his chin, and that same color blond hair. She couldn't see his eyes, because they were obscured by hearts…pink hearts… It's official. These pirates are whacked up more than England's drinking problem.

"A BEAUTIFUL LADY!" The man screamed. Belarus fought an urge to slash him in half right there and then. "My dear, I must ask you, what is your name?"

She gave a sigh and deigned to reply, "My name is Natalia Arlyovska, but I am more commonly known as Belarus."

"BELARUS-CHWAAAAAN~" Said country instantly regretted giving her name to him. What the hell was a 'chwan?'

"Oi, Ero-Cook! Leave her alone!" A new voice entered the conversation. There was a cry of derision from the blond man who turned to face the newcomer. The most noticeable feature of this man was his green hair, and the fact that one of his eyes were missing. He wore a green robe that showed off an enormous scar on his chest. He also carried three swords. She recognized the swords to be katana, which she often observed Japan to carry to meetings as a ceremonial object.

The other thing she noticed about this man was the enormous killing intent that he radiated from every pore in his body. Whether or not this was voluntary was beyond her.

The man looked at her. "Who're you?" His speech was gruff, and she had the distinct impression that he didn't trust her.

"Oi, Marimo, don't be so rude to a lady, especially Belarus-chwaaan~!" She was starting to get very sick of the blond.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that there was a Marine sneaking up on the boy who was still on the ground. The two other crewmates were too busy arguing to notice this, and she didn't think that the boy would notice this.

She gave a sigh and lunged, serrated bread knife out, "Luffy, dodge!" The boy obeyed and she slashed right into the man's chest. She could immediately see that the man had an avulsion* through the sheer force of this attack. By helping out, she could consider her debt to this boy repaid.

She removed the knife, worsening the man's future avulsion. Sadly, he wouldn't be around long enough to worry over his medical needs; he would bleed to death in the near future.

She turned back to the pirates. The green one looked at her with a raised eyebrow, the blond was singing about something called, 'Mellorine' (she didn't even want to know) and Luffy was laughing hysterically.

The kid got up, "Wanna join my crew, lady?"

_WAIT ONE SECOND! This kid was the captain? No, that's impossible! He is nothing like those pirates that Big Brother had a problem with, nothing like England in his pirate days, nothing like those pirates in that American movie!**_

"No."

"I refuse your refusal!"

"What does that even mean?"

The green-haired one sighed, "Just give up. When he puts his mind to something, there's no stopping him."

Belarus rounded on him, "HOW IS A PIPSQUEAK LIKE HIM THE CAPTAIN? YOU PEOPLE ARE NOT ANYTHING LIKE THE PIRATES I HAVE SEEN! YOU ARE THE ONE GIVING OFF MASSIVE KILLING INTENT! HOW THE HELL ARE YOU NOT THE CAPTAIN!"

"We're not exactly typical pirates, Belarus-chan." The blond said as he lit a cigarette. _What is a 'chan'?_

The four of them began walking out of the kitchen, the men all carrying supplies, and Luffy bugging her the entire time to join. She was afraid that she would end up snapping and tearing his spinal cord. In order to prevent this, she filled her head full of images of her brother and sunflowers.

She was pulled unceremoniously from her thoughts when the sound of rifles being racked appeared. In front of the four of them stood a full firing squad, with several hundred people as back up.

As she was the only one who wasn't burdened with food to carry, she prepared to fight for the people behind her, but Luffy stepped forward. He closed his eyes, and there was a rush of air. She felt distantly woozy for a second, but pulled herself back together almost immediately.

The first few hundred of the blockade weren't so lucky. They began collapsing on each other, their guns discharging in all directions.

Belarus stared open-mouthed at the boy in the straw hat. _He has this much power? But how?_

The remaining hundred and twenty-two began screaming something about 'Haki' and opened fire. Belarus threw herself onto the ground to dodge, but Luffy again stepped in front of her and took all the bullets head on.

Her eyes widened as she noticed there was no blood whatsoever, but that the bullets had sunk into his skin, far back enough that they could be seen through his back… THEN THEY REBOUNDED BACK INTO THE FIRST TWO LINES OF MARINES!

_Could he really be this powerful?_ "What…what are you?"

Luffy smiled and turned around, "I'm a rubberman! I ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi!"

The Marines who were left suddenly sprouted extra arms…that subsequently strangled them and tore their spinal columns. Others were dispatched by a bolt of black lightning from the sky. Several were eaten by man-eating plants, a group were taken out by a mass of brown fur and there was an arm which appeared to be on a chain punching out different Marines. There was also rapid movement of something black and purple opening cuts on all the Marines it passed.

Eventually, all the Marines had been dispatched. Belarus finally got a look at everyone. There was a long black-haired woman in a skirt, a tiny teddy-bear like creature*** an orange haired woman wielding a blue staff, a long nosed man with a HUGE slingshot, a very tall boxy man who looked to be made out of metal, and a skeleton with an afro.

"J-J-Just what are you people?"

**Meanwhile:**

America had begun typing away on his iPhone almost immediately after the news had sunk in.

"WHO THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU MESSAGING, AMERICA!"

The question was answered instantly as England's favorite glass window was burst open and a screeching albino burst through.

"HIDE THE AWESOME ME!"

"Why?"

That too was answered as the adjacent window burst open and in flew a lady wielding the infamous frying pan, "PRUSSIA!"

"Prussia, you bloody idiot, why the hell are you here?"

"America texted the awesome me while I was running from psycho bitch here, so I ran here! I still haven't read the text." Prussia flipped open his phone and scanned the text, before looking up at England, "YOU DID WHAT?"

Hungary opened her phone too, "Hey, I got the same message!" She read it quickly, and looked up at England, "You seriously sent Belarus to another dimension? Do you WANT to die?"

England's phone rang, "Bloody Hell America, I thought you only sent it to Prussia!"

America looked at his phone, "No, I only sent it to…every person on…my contacts list…all one hundred and ninety five people...Whoops…"****

There was a resounding 'bam' as a face made contact with a frying pan. It wasn't Prussia's face this time.

**AND THAT"S CHAPTER 3, FOLKS~**

**Sorry that I took forever to get this one done- I started watching Code Geass again (I'm in tears over the ending. Seriously, I have the emotional capacity of a rock, and I cried.) and I started my Gino/OC story. I also had golf practice. **

*** An avulsion is a cut that tears into the soft tissue under the skin, and often pulls the tissue out of the body itself. If you want to see what it looks like, search it on google images. WARNING: Some photos are pretty gruesome.**

**** I had mentioned earlier that Belarus had briefly seen Liet watching Pirates of the Caribbean. Considering that she watched it for all of five minutes before becoming bored, I don't think she would have even seen Jack Sparrow.**

***** I don't think that Belarus would refer to Chopper as a raccoon-dog, so I said teddy-bear.**

****** There are 192 countries in the UN and 195 in the world. The three that aren't in the UN are Taiwan, The Vatican City, and Kosovo. (Micronations don't count to America or the UN.)**


	4. The Ragnarok Has Arrived

Belarus was almost positive she was dreaming. Everyone around her was inhuman to some degree. Even the ship that she currently lay on was abnormal and improbable.

However, in this situation, 'almost positive' was the key phrase. If this were a dream, big brother Russia would have appeared by now, wearing a tuxedo and holding a diamond ring, asking for her hand in marriage. Sadly, this was not the case, and she realized that this was one of England's spells gone horridly awry.

Instead, she was in the infirmary of the pirate ship (the robot had said that it was called the Thousand Sunny), lying on a hospital bed with a blanket covering her body. The teddy-bear creature named Chopper (which not only spoke, but claimed it was a reindeer AND the ship's doctor) had told her that she was suffering from a sort of trauma, and that she should lie down. Since poor Belarus was still wrapping her head around the fact that it could talk, much less that it was a doctor, she let the reindeer take her by the hand and lead her to the ship.

"Miss Arlyovska?" Belarus turned her head to the side to see that the black haired woman from earlier had entered.

"Da?"

The woman looked intrigued at her word choice but continued, "I thought that it would be best to inform you that we're setting sail. Since the others are either manning the ship or returning Marine fire, I came to tell you."

"T-Thank you." The woman turned to go, but was stopped when Belarus called out, "Wait!"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering who on board this ship would be most knowledgeable about the world and everything in it. I…I am looking for someone."

The woman closed the door and sat in the swivel chair at the desk, "That would be me. My name is Nico Robin. I am an archaeologist. "

Belarus composed herself, "Have you heard of someone, or something called Russia? Or Россия?" She spoke Russia's name in her native tongue, trying to open another option for Robin to recognize it.

Robin was quiet for a few seconds before shaking her head, "I do not believe that I have ever heard of such a being or person named Russia, or 'Rossiya.'"

Belarus' heart sank. So the Marines had been right, and England had landed her in a world where big brother Russia was not a person or a country. Maybe he didn't even exist…

"Are you sure that you have never heard of him? Please, he is my big brother! Or big sister Ukraine? Украина?" She was now frantic, trying to find any vestige of the world she was used to.

The archaeologist shook her head once more, "No. I don't think that I've ever heard of such people or places in any readings." Then, she added to herself, "Not even on a Poneglyph…"

They sat in silence for a few more seconds before Belarus spoke again, "You said they were fighting the Marines? Can I go and help? There is a Marine Commander who I have to decapitate…"

Robin chuckled, "Sure." The two women stood up and exited the infirmary.

When Robin had said that the other crewmates were returning Marine fire, she had assumed that they were firing at the Marines with cannons. What she hadn't expected was the fact that Luffy was using his rubber body to send cannonballs back and the cook was kicking the cannonballs back as if they were footballs*. What more, the green-haired man was slashing them in half like cheese and the only one manning any sort of projectile-firing device at this current moment was a man with a very long nose who was using a SLINGSHOT of all things. To top it all off, they were winning.

The other crewmembers were scrambling around and adjusting the sails and rudder, occasionally throwing back a cannonball.

Belarus made a quick scan of all the Marines firing upon the ship, looking for the man that insulted her beloved older brother. Finally, she found him standing by a cannon. He wasn't too far out, so she chose one of her knives (one of the expendable ones, of course) and once the ship was parallel with his position, she flung the knife with all her might.

Belarus was disappointed. The knife didn't decapitate him. Instead, it landed right in his jugular. Either way, it was instant death. She really wished that it had decapitated him, though.

The thrill of this one kill sent the adrenaline coursing through her veins. If staying on this pirate ship meant that she could kill as freely as this, she could get used to this.

A cannonball flew straight at her, and she dodged. Indeed, she could really get used to this.

**Meanwhile:**

In a phenomenon that was later referred to by the other nations as "The American Ragnarok," all the nations personal cell phones began ringing at the same time. Except for Canada's and Sealand's. Sealand wasn't in America's contacts and America had forgotten about his brother, but I digress.

For example, when Switzerland's phone rang, he read the message, found Lichtenstein, and the two of them headed inside. He then wasted no time in finding all the firearms he kept in his house and loading them all.

On the other hand, Cuba read the message (he had actually planned to delete it, but curiosity got the better of him), sighed, and grumbled, "That English bastard had better find out where she was sent soon, and bring her back. Russia is scary."

Germany picked up his phone and sighed, "How idiotic. He doesn't know what he's in for."

"Veee~ Germany! Miss Belarus has gone missing! Is Mr. Russia gonna be happier?"

The blond man shook his head. "Nein. The world may very likely end if Belarus doesn't return."

"Ve? But, doesn't Russia hate it when his sister stalks him?"

"He does, but he still loves his sisters. If anything were to happen to either of them, there would be hell to pay. Actually, I don't even think that Hell could take the punishment he would dish out."

"W-W-What would happen?" Italy was shuddering.

"Well, he's probably reading the text about now…"

_A Russian man read the words on his phone's screen. His grip tightened on the phone, as if to crush it. _

"…And knowing Lithuania, he would come rushing into the room to deliver the news. Poor Lithuania has a crush on Belarus. Instead, she crushes his fingers..."

"_Mr. Russia!" The nation turned to see Lithuania and his newly healed fingers running at him, followed closely by Latvia and Estonia (who looked like they were trying to stop him from going to Russia). "Belarus has gone missing!"_

"…And Russia will probably smile one of his creepy smiles and say that they were going to talk to England…"

"_So I've heard, Lithuania." The man's visage was clouded with the scariest smile in existence. "We're going to have a chat with Mr. England, da?"_

"…And Lithuania will have no choice but to obey. And Latvia and Estonia will probably be taken along as well."

_The group of men trekked through the snow, straight by Belarus' empty house. They passed Poland's house, it's occupant waving out the window dreamily at Lithuania. They passed by Germany's house…_

"VEEEE~ GERMANY THEY'RE WALKING RIGHT BY! SAVE MEEEEE!"

…_And passed Belgium's house; her curtains were closed and the lights were off. They passed France's mansion (the man had locked his doors), and walked to the very edge of the property._

"And as we speak, they're probably preparing to break into England's house."

_Russia produced his lead pipe as he overlooked the large moat that surrounded England's house. He heard the Baltics shuddering in fear behind him. Nothing would stop him from getting his little sister back._

_There will be hell to pay._

**CHAPTER 4 IS DONE~!**

**I promise, the next chapter will be a lot more serious, and Belarus will get an angst-sequence (I've never written angst…)**

**Please review~!**

***I used the term 'footballs' because America is the only country that calls them soccer balls. What can I say? I aim for accuracy. (Redundant much?) **


	5. Missing and the RussoEnglish War

With all the excitement of earlier that day gone, Belarus found herself sitting on the grass-covered deck of the Thousand Sunny that evening, gazing up at the stars in longing.

Over the course of what seemed to be the longest day she had ever faced, she had learned that: a). She was in another world, b). Russia did not exist in this world and c). England was a horrible magician.

In short, she missed her home. As much as she loved this life of killing people who insulted her family (of which she had only a miniscule taste of), and the constant surge of adrenaline in her veins, she wanted to go home.

Belarus reclined back onto the grass, sighing. The stars here were so bright, nothing like the world she knew. She could almost see the people she missed in the stars.

First, she saw big brother Russia and big sister Ukraine. Belarus loved the both of them with all her heart (albeit Russia a little more than Ukraine) and would never forgive anyone who hurt them. Her chest pained when she thought of her sister hearing that she was missing. Ukraine would cry more than usual and would become more anxious. Belarus' dear older brother, she wasn't worried about. She knew that Russia would be upset and go after England. Honestly, she didn't care. How DARE England separate her from her brother?

The stars shifted their appearances to that of her friends: Hungary, Prussia, and Poland. The three were members of Communist Bloc in 1948, and due to the fact that their bosses took orders from Russia, they would often stay in the house mansion that was the Soviet Union. Between the five of them (Belarus, Ukraine, Hungary, Prussia and Poland) they would have what Feliks referred to as "Fabulous Eastern Bloc sleepovers~!"

They generally went something like this- Belarus, Hungary, Ukraine, and Poland would gossip, tell secrets and paint each other's nails. Prussia would be a spoilsport for the first half hour of the sleepover, before being threatened into joining the party and having his nails painted at knife and frying pan point. He got used to it, although he refused to have his nails painted any color but clear. He never got over the fact that they painted his nails orange in his sleep.

The stars reshuffled into one last figure; America. She really hated to admit it, even to herself, but she owed the man. While she loved her brother dearly, she could not deny that her brother's leaders after Lenin's death were cruel to her and her people, not to mention oppressive. As much as she hated to admit it, his leader, a Mr. Ronald Regan, was the only reason that she was able to get out of those leaders' rule. His anti-Soviet and anti-Communist policies began putting pressure on the Union and eventually caused the break-up of Eastern Bloc, and finally forcing Gorbachev to open communication with the West. With that, the Union's fate was sealed and it collapsed. *

America aided her after her split from Russia, as he helped her sister and all other former Soviet States. Despite the strained relations as of late, she still feels grateful to that idiot.

Thinking of everyone, she felt her tear ducts activating and a sole traitorous tear running down her face. The floodgates opened. Belarus rolled over the deck and began sobbing facedown into the grass. She missed everyone so much. For the first time in her life, she was all alone. Nothing in this world was familiar. Everything was so strange, there were magic fruit that made men stretch like rubber, there were talking reindeer that were doctors, and there were people who could cut cannonballs with katana.

She wasn't sure for how long she had been crying, when she suddenly felt a hand on her back. Belarus tensed, waiting to for assault. When nothing came, she halted her sobs and sat up.

Sitting next to her with a huge grin on his face was Luffy, "Cheer up, Belarus!"

As petty as it was, she tugged herself away from him, "I-I cannot."

"Why?"

"YOU ASK WHY? I AM SEPARATED FROM MY BROTHER, MY SISTER, AND ALL MY FRIENDS! I MIGHT NEVER SEE THEM AGAIN! AND EVEN MORE, I AM NOT EVEN IN A WORLD THAT I KNOW!" More sobs racked her body. "AND SINCE I DO NOT KNOW HOW TO RETURN HOME, I MAY NEVER SEE ANY OF THEM EVER AGAIN!"

To her surprise, she was wrapped in a rib-crushing bear hug. "You'll see them again. Anything is possible. Who knows? Maybe you'll be able to find them at One Piece."

"One Piece?" She sniffed.

The boy's face lit up, "Yeah! The Pirate King left all his treasure at the end of the Grand Line! Whoever finds it will become the Pirate King. That's gonna be me! That's where we're headed! And a LOT of everyone else's goals are on the way to One Piece! You might find your family and friends on the way! We'll help you every step of the way if you become our nakama~!"

_Nakama? I know I've heard that word before! I heard Japan using it… If only I could remember what it meant. It must be a positive word, though, because he said that he'd help his nakama…_

_Now that I think about it, I don't think anyone's ever been this kind to me, except for big sister…**_

"A-Alright. I'll join you. I want to reach my siblings and my friends."

The week after she decided to sail with Luffy and his crew was possibly the best in her life. Although the crew was rather exasperating at times, there were numerous Marine attacks (dealt with easily) and not a single ounce of paperwork in sight. She did spend a LOT of time thinking about everyone back in her world, but she had been comforted by Luffy's promise that they would help her.

_Luffy_… she had spent much time thinking about how kind he was to her. She needed to thank him…

On the last day of that week, she had finally decided how to repay Luffy; she would ask him to marry her. It was an honor, really. She had only offered such an option to her brother, although she didn't like it when he kept turning her down.

She got up out of her thinking spot by Nami's tangerine grove (they were called mikans here, which she recognized as a Japanese word) and began to make her way over to where Luffy sat.

However, half way, she found her legs unable to move. Looking down, she saw that her legs were missing. Belarus let out an uncharacteristically scared scream, causing everyone to come running.

The unknown force that was making her to disappear began moving farther up her body. She let out one last screech; "LUFFY!" before she disappeared entirely and she could see no more.

**Meanwhile:**

Russia had to admit; for the past six days, England had put up quite the fight. He had originally thought that the massive moat surrounding the English man's property would be easy to get by- unfortunately; England had filled it with crocodiles.

Then, almost as if it were part two of the Russo-English war, several Peacekeeper missiles were fired at his base camp. Estonia and Latvia were used almost immediately as meat-shields. _Those are America's missiles_.***

Then came the curses and spells. Of course, after the incident with Busby's chair, England knew that the curses wouldn't work, but those curses were aimed straight for the meat-shields. With that, Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania were covered in painful, festering and burning boils.

The spells were more generic and natural, therefore making Russia vulnerable to them. Jets of water flew out of the moat and came at Ivan, who managed to dodge most of it.

Spells that also summoned flaming rocks were performed, among numerous other ones.

However, six days after that first eventful day, there was finally break-through. Russia all but fed Estonia to the crocodiles, and crossed the moat into England's property.

He was met with resistance by several doors. Those doors met a painful demise.

Upon breaking the last door, he found a Mr. Arthur Kirkland flipping through a spell book.

A smile and a lead pipe were brandished, "Mr. England, you will bring my little sister back now, da?"

So, the next day, exactly a week from when Belarus had disappeared, there was a development. England (Russia was keeping him under house arrest) had found a copy of a One Piece manga in the room where he had sent Belarus to another dimension. After a thorough investigation, it was determined that the One Piece dimension could be the only place that Belarus had been sent.

Russia made sure that England set to work immediately on getting her back, and reading the right spell (he did have a bit of experience in the magical arts****).

After much chanting of funny words, burning funky-smelling incense, and drawing magic circles, there was a glowing light.

In what appeared to be a joining of fireflies (which was strange, because it was midday) a figure appeared. This figure was lying on her side, hands above her head. Her eyes were open.

Russia knelt cautiously by the figure, "Belarus? Are you alright?"

She looked him over. She muttered, "Brother…" Then, to Russia's shock, she turned sharply to England, "SEND ME BACK! SEND ME BACK! I NEED TO TALK TO HIM! I NEVER GOT TO THANK HIM!"

**IT"S DONE! I'm sorry, I would have finished this earlier, but I was on vacation in a 3rd world nation in the Caribbean. Therefore, I was unable to access the Internet.**

**I'm sorry, I think I began a historical lecture on the history of the Soviet Union at its height. I'm a huge history buff and I throw in random historical facts wherever I can. To me, history is the most important thing in the world. If we don't learn from it, we will repeat what happened in the past. But, as my friends know, I know at least a sizable amount of information on EVERY major and minor event in history.**

**If you can catch my Code Geass reference in this chapter, I will love you forever. (Hint: Lord Jeremiah Gottwald)**

***This authoress' father was in Russia, one of the first Western businessmen to get access to Russia in decades, the very weekend before the coup d'état against Gorbachev. What's upsetting is that he didn't stay to help with the coup. [Authoress' pouty face]**

****Notably forgetting Liet. Ah well, he's forgettable.**

***** Okay, this needs to be elaborated upon, but I didn't have time for it in the story: America bargained with England for himself, Prussia, and Hungary to get out England's house without facing Russia. By giving England two VERY powerful missiles. Yeah.**

****** I'm referencing Rasputin, who is just like Bleach's Ichigo- No Matter HOW many times you kill this guy, he JUST WON'T DIE! (No Offense intended, I like Bleach). I'm also referring to the rumored experiments that occurred in the Soviet Union to try and find magical objects and harness their power (Indiana Jones had that information correct).**

**Do you know how creepy this chapter was for me? I've never written angst, coupled with the fact that I cosplay both Belarus and Luffy. Not to mention that my personality is just like the both of them (with some Nico Robin thrown in).**

**The final chapter is coming soon; The EPILOGUE~!**

**Although, I do have one thing to say, a more serious issue to address. This is not something I do often, but something came to my attention, and it happened to be relevant to this story;**

**Earlier this week, I saw that on the television, there was a news station interviewing Gorbachev and calling him 'The Man who Changed the World." NO. Gorbachev was a weak leader. He succumbed to the pressure of Reagan's anti-Communist policies and let the Soviet Union collapse. Basically, they're praising him for being a weak leader. In ANY situation, that is a bad thing, regardless of a rival nation's view of his governing system. **

**My point is that: Gorbachev deserves NO credit whatsoever. Mr. Reagan, who should be getting the praise, is probably turning in his grave. He was one of the nation's greatest presidents, if not the greatest.**

**I don't know how many people will see this, but I want to get this point across.**

**I'm very sorry for my rant; I don't think I'll ever go into another one. **


	6. Epilogue: A Discussion

**Because my deadline is tomorrow, and Hungary-san STILL hasn't sent me the edited epilogue (it actually isn't entirely her fault, I sent her the original around the time that Tropical Storm Irene came through), here's the un-edited version.** **Forgive me for the mistakes, please!**

"Hold on a second, Brother*." Taiwan interrupted Japan's story. "How does this story have ANYTHING whatsoever to do with the fact that Belarus-jiĕ is not allowed to enter your house without wearing a straightjacket?"

Japan sighed at his sister's impatience. "After England-san returned her from the world of One Piece, she became frantic, trying to force Arthur-san to make her return to Luffy-kun and his crew. She claimed that she was going to marry Luffy-kun, and that nothing would stand in her way. England-san refused and pointed out that the dimension she entered was that of a manga. So Belarus-san began reading One Piece obsessively. She would lock herself in her house for days reading manga and watching the show."

"Oh. That doesn't sound too bad. I mean, it is Belarus-jiĕ, right?"

"I'm not finished. She was not doing any work, and neglected very important paperwork. She stopped chasing Russia-san like she used to. She even stopped threatening Lithuania-san. No one could get her away from the computer or the manga.

"Then she discovered anime conventions."

"Oh, dear God."

"Indeed. The cultural center is still being rebuilt in the Czech Republic."

"I may regret asking this, but what exactly did she do?"

"Belarus-san became angry with a very sloppy Luffy cosplayer. She was unable to convey this, because the cosplayer did not speak Russian."

"Lemme guess, she threw him into a wall?"

"Something of the like. Lithuania-san was very tight-lipped about what had happened, but he looked positively terrified."

"You still haven't answered my question. Why does she have to wear a straightjacket every time that she comes to visit for diplomatic meetings?"

"Be patient. I was about to say that. Are you familiar with Narita International Airport?"***

"…Yeah. Why?"

"That was actually the beginning of the problem. She found the store filled with One Piece merchandise and refused to leave it without buying everything in the store. She halfway-bankrupted her country's treasury before she even left the airport."

"Then…those stores in your house…all those anime stores…"

"It would have been very good for business if she had gone about her obsession in a slightly quieter fashion. Unfortunately, that was not the case and she got into too many fights with other anime fans about what will happen next in the series. And then she got into _knife fights_ with Naruto fans over which series was better. Therefore, by the jurisdiction of her leader and a good percent of the United Nations, she has been banned from almost all conventions, and cannot enter my house without a straight jacket."  
>"That is the most bizarre and insane thing that I have ever heard. But, considering it's Belarus-jiĕ, I can't exactly say that I'm surprised."<p>

"Indeed, Taiwan-chan. I almost feel sorry for America-kun."

"What's- oh, wait. The anime conventions at his house are the ones which she isn't banned from, aren't they?"

Japan's nod was solemn, "Correct. But, considering what he got himself into with Vietnam-chan, I would think that he has some inkling of what could happen. That man's skull may be as thick as Mt. Fuji, but he does have some degree of intelligence. To think otherwise would be insane, considering how he survived the Cold War."

There was silence, until Taiwan spoke, "So, let me get this straight; England-gōng sent Belarus-jiĕ to another dimension, so Russia-gōng declared war on him in order to get back the sister whom he feared so much and wanted to stay away from. Upon breaking into England-gōng's house after a week-long siege and forcing him to retrieve Belarus-jiĕ from the foreign dimension, he finds that his returned sister has not only been in contact with some of the most famous characters in manga and anime, but has become unhealthily obsessed with one of them. Did I get it all?"

"More or less."

"I feel like my inner child has been sucker-punched in the gut. I mean, Belarus-jiĕ NOT chasing Russia-gōng…the world has just been turned upside down."

"And it's all England-san's fault."

**IT IS FINISHED! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY STORY!**

**OH. MY. GIRAFFE. A full story, completed! I didn't think that this day would ever come, even though it's only about 6 chapters… **

***I believe that Taiwan would consider herself sister to both Japan and China, as they both had jurisdiction over her at one point or another. However, she would speak Chinese, so here come the honorifics ****[facepalm]. Also, I kinda created Taiwan based of a friend of mine who cosplays Taiwan. So canon personality? I don't even know…**

****I spent half an hour sorting through numerous Chinese honorifics (SO. MANY.) on Wikipedia, so forgive me if you speak Chinese and the honorific(s) is/are off. **_**-Ji**__**ĕ**_** is used for an elder female friend**. _**–Gōng**_** is used for a respected person.**

*****I've never personally been to Narita International, but my godfather, who was there on his trip back from Thailand, asked me if I wanted anything when he was there. He bought me a copy of a One Piece tankobon novel in the original Japanese. He said there was a whole store filled with One Piece merchandise. This part of the story is based on what I was told. (My godfather is known to exaggerate a bit, though)**

**This story was written on a whim of craziness. It has no intentional subliminal message. AT ALL. Unless, of course, you want to find one and tell me it. If I genuinely like your interpretation, I may post it on my fanfiction page. **

**Now, just a little history that they don't teach you in Hetalia:**

**Belarus is a dictatorship, famed as Europe's last. In Belarus, unless you support the government (Which, is pretty damn oppressive) you pretty much hate Russia. In fact, the only people who want Belarus and Russia to become one country are the people in the government. Most people really haven't forgiven Russia for the USSR. **

**Belarus is pretty much being abandoned by every other country (Except for Lithuania. I kid you not) due to her horrible dictator. He's rigged elections, thrown the opposition into jail for merely being the opposition, and framed peaceful civilians for violence. **

**It's only because of her dictator that she chases Russia. **

**So, if you support Russia, then you can't support the dictator!**

**A big thanks to:**

Hungary-san

Piccolo-san

Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin (Thanks for reviewing on every chapter~!)

And everyone who read this story! I thrive on your reviews~!


End file.
